Bad Girlfriend
by MrsLovato
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O aconteceria se Bella irritasse Edward, flertando com outros homens?


**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à Nolebucgrl e a InfinityPoet, que me autorizaram a traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando a Bella irrita Edward flertando com outros homens?

**Edward POV**

Droga! Esta reunião nunca iria acabar? Eu estava atrasado e sabia que porra aconteceria quando eu estava atrasado. Eu tinha que sair logo daqui. Como poderia drinques após o trabalho tornar-se um jantar e prolongar-se com sobremesa de qualquer maneira? Eu sabia exatamente o que eu precisava fazer para esta campanha e Jenkins também sabia, mas o cliente tinha sempre razão, ou então eles disseram.

Eu tentei olhar para meu Rolex discretamente e estremeci quando vi a hora. Uma hora deixada à sua própria sorte... Eu estava bem e verdadeiramente fodido. Eu quase chorei de alegria quando o garçom trouxe a conta. Eu tinha meu cartão de crédito na minha mão antes que ele pudesse abaixar a conta e ir embora. - Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward – o velho balão de ar me disse, acariciando a barriga enorme em contentamento completo. Eu tamborizei os dedos sobre a mesa enquanto esperava o garçom voltar, para que assim eu pudesse assinar o recibo e dar o fora daqui. Pena que eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente ou já poderia estar fora daqui.

"Não é nenhum problema" disse-lhe por entre os dentes. Eu resisti à vontade de bombear meu punho em sinal de vitória quando o garçom voltou com o meu cartão de crédito. Eu assinei o meu nome com um floreio e entreguei de volta para ele com um sorriso tenso.

"Você tem um encontro quente, Cullen? Noite de sexta-feira, um cara jovem como você... Por isso que eu me lembro de quando..."

"Sim" eu o interrompi, antes que ele pudesse iniciar outra história inútil. "Ela está, na verdade, já esperando por mim, por isso eu preciso ir."

"Oh, claro! Por que você não disse logo?" Ele acenou uma pata de carne para mim em demissão. Eu realmente não me importava se eu estava sendo um fodido grosseiro nesse ponto, eu apertei sua mão rapidamente e consegui o inferno fora de lá. Enfiei meu ticket na mão do manobrista e caminhei enquanto eu esperava minha Mercedes azul meia-noite ser trazida. Eu puxei minha gravata fora e tirei meu paletó cinza. Não havia tempo para ir para casa e mudar, eu ficaria levemente arrumado agora. Puxei as mangas de camisa branca e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Meu carro parou e eu joguei uma nota de dez dólares ao manobrista enquanto eu entrava no carro e acelerava para fora do restaurante. Pelo menos não estava muito longe. Cinco milhas; mais dez minutos. Dez minutos era uma eternidade quando ela estava envolvida. Eu acelerava através de uma luz amarela e virei à direita na Avenida Waters, deixando escapar um suspiro, que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando, quando vi as luzes de néon do Éden à frente. Eu puxei e gemi com a quantidade de carros no estacionamento. Eu encontrei uma passagem no caminho ao fundo e puxei para dentro, eu estava fora do carro quase no mesmo momento que eu desliguei a ignição, escondendo as chaves no bolso e correndo para a entrada.

"Ei cara, como vai?" Eu perguntei ao segurança enorme, Emmett. Viemos aqui regularmente e ele nos conhecia bem.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam quando ele sorriu para mim. "Selvagem como o homem do inferno, você sabe como é aqui."

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia muito bem. "Ela esta..."

"Ela está lá dentro" ele me disse, rindo baixinho.

"Ela está..."

- "Oh, sim." Foda-se. Ele pegou meus 20 e apontou-me para dentro. "Boa sorte" Eu com certeza precisava. Eu andei por um segundo no conjunto de portas e para o clube, os sons altos da guitarra ao vivo agrediram meus ouvidos no instante em que entrei. As luzes brancas brilharam, temporariamente cegando-me enquanto tropeçava tentando me orientar. Eu tinha que encontrá-la.

Eu bati em um cara e pedi desculpas profusamente, quando eu tentei fazer o meu caminho até o palco. Ela tinha de estar lá ou no bar, e uma garota como ela não tem que esperar no bar por bebidas. Cortei a massa de corpos dançantes e fui batido por todos os lados, enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho para frente da sala. A banda, ironicamente chamada de Silêncio, estava em chamas esta noite, combinando batidas de bateria e letras sensuais para ajudar o Éden a fazer jus ao seu nome. Tentação pura e absoluta, é o que este lugar é. E ninguém era mais tentador do que a minha menina.

Cheguei ao palco e olhei ao redor freneticamente. Ela deve estar bem na frente, movendo seu deslumbrante corpo com a batida e atraindo todos os olhos para ela. Mas ela estava longe de ser encontrada. Eu comecei a ir em direção ao bar, quando um movimento com o canto do meu olho me chamou a atenção. Puta merda, ela estava no palco!

Seu corpo era uma maravilha, derramado em um apertado vestido vermelho que acentuava seus seios perfeitos e sua cintura minúscula. Ele foi cortado baixo, mostrando suas pequenas e lindas sardas que estavam assentadas diretamente no meio de seus dois seios lindos. Eu gemi quando vi que ela não estava usando sutiã, seus mamilos duros e destacando-se orgulhosamente através do material fino. O vestido mal cobria sua virilha, parando no alto de sua coxa e exibindo suas pernas bem torneadas. Ela usava botas de couro vermelho combinando que iam até os joelhos. Seu cabelo enrolado abundantemente em sua cabeça, caindo em ondas gloriosas quando ela mudou sua cabeça e corpo sinuosamente no tempo da música. Ela virou-se e eu senti meu pau já duro ficando mais difícil com a visão de suas costas completamente nua. Ela era indecente, sexy pra caralho, tentadora como o inferno e minha.

Não que alguém sabia, com ela se movendo sensualmente ao redor do palco e pressionando-se contra o vocalista do Silêncio. Ele não parecia se importar sua atenção em tudo, com a mão vindo para descansar em suas costas nuas, logo acima de sua bunda deliciosa. Ela apertou sua virilha para o lado de sua perna e esfregou contra ele enquanto ele cantava uma música sobre fodendo em um banheiro público. Do jeito que ele estava olhando para ela, ficou claro que ele quis dizer as palavras como um convite.

Fodendo James... ele sabia que ela já tem dono, mas ele comeria ela num piscar de olhos, se ele pensa que poderia fugir com ela. Ele estava sem camisa e ela arrastou uma mão sobre o peito, puxando seu piercing no mamilo esquerdo. Ele soltou um silvo baixo de prazer e ela riu quando ele tropeçou no resto da música. Eu me agarrei ao lado do palco e quase não resisti a saltar até lá para levá-la embora. Ela ficaria chateada se eu fizesse isso e eu sabia que podia confiar nela. Era apenas difícil pra caralho observa-la imprensar seu corpo contra qualquer macho quente, que ela poderia encontrar. Ela adorava a atenção, porém, ela se divertia com isso. Quando você namora uma garota como ela, você só tem de lidar. Eu sabia que todo homem que a viu a queria, se ela não fosse minha, eu faria minha maldição para fazê-la assim.

A música terminou e eu senti o fluxo de alívio através de mim quando Bella se afastou de James e se dirigiu para a outra extremidade do palco, seus quadris se movendo sensualmente enquanto ela andava. "Ei, espere um minuto garota sexy", James grunhiu no microfone. Ela parou e colocou as mãos nos quadris, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "Eu tenho uma música só para você." Um sorriso curvou sobre os lábios quando ela fez seu caminho lentamente de volta para ele. Seus olhos estavam devorando-a e ela lambeu seus lábios vermelhos convidativos. "Você parece com um pouco com sede", ele disse a ela, chegando ao lado dele e pegando uma garrafa de Jack. Bella riu e pegou a garrafa, derrubando-o um brinde a ele e bebendo ele como ela estava bebendo água.

James engasgou no microfone e depois sorriu para a multidão. "Ela engole também. Você já viu uma garota mais quente em sua vida?" A multidão respondeu com um retumbante não, e eu senti meus dentes rangerem junto com uma raiva quando ele pegou a garrafa de volta dela e tomou seu próprio gole. Ele apontou para Bella abrir a boca e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, aparentemente dando a ela mais uísque. Eu vi vermelho e estava prestes a saltar no palco quando uma grande mão bateu para baixo no meu ombro.

"É só para o show homem", Emmett me assegurou.

"Sim? Você gostaria se fosse a sua menina lá em cima?"

Ele franziu a testa para o pensamento, mas balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe que eles são apenas amigos." Não, ele era meu amigo, supostamente, que não o fazia dela.

"Você sabe que ele foderia ela, se fosse dado metade da chance." Emmett franziu a testa, mas não disse nada, porque ele sabia que era verdade. James transava o tempo todo na porra de seus shows.

Em cima do palco, Bella se afastou dele com uma pequena carranca e começou a ir embora, quando ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a de volta para ele. "Só você pode me fazer difícil apenas com um pequeno beijo." Ele levou a mão até a virilha e foi isso para mim. Emmett pegou os meus ombros e eu lutava para fugir.

"Foda-se, deixe-me ir, Emmett." Eu estava subindo no palco e James estaria tendo uma queda do caralho.

"Cara, ela vai lidar com isso. Você não conhece a sua menina em tudo?" Eu a conhecia, é claro que eu fazia, mas atualmente ela parecia o pecado e sua mão estava no pênis dele. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela, mas ela não parece exatamente que estava lutando para fugir. Eu continuei a tentar inutilmente sair das garras do grande homem.

James deu um sorriso de lobo, jogando o cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros e começando uma música chamada "Dirty Girl". Ele conseguiu cerca de duas linhas, quando ele cortou abruptamente com um grito estrangulado. "Veja, eu disse a você", Emmett anunciou triunfante. Bella tinha apertado à merda fora de suas bolas e ele ofegou em dor, quando ela tomou sua mão direita e lhe deu um soco no nariz. O sangue jorrou, ele amaldiçoou e, simultaneamente, tentou agarrou seu pênis e seu nariz.

"Sua puta", ele engasgou.

Ela se inclinou em direção ao microfone, e sorriu para a multidão boquiaberta. "Considere que a inspiração para sua próxima música, James. Talvez você pudesse chamá-la de 'Se eu quisesse a minha mão no seu pênis pequeno, eu colocá-la lá eu mesma.' Eu acho que o cantor está fora da comissão por um tempo, DJ. Por que você não me gira uma música? Eu sinto que gostaria de dançar um pouco mais." Sua voz era um ronronar sexy, uma canção de uma sereia e o DJ não hesitou em começar uma música a seu pedido, desde que o show ao vivo agora estava oficialmente terminado.

Ela finalmente desceu do palco e bateu a pista de dança, deslizando entre os corpos, pressionando-se contra todos que ela se aproximou. Não importava se era um homem ou mulher; Bella esfregava seu corpo em cima deles. Ninguém resistia também. Uma mulher ficou na frente dela e um homem ficou atrás dela enquanto moviam seus corpos junto com a batida pulsante. Bella moveu as mãos sobre o corpo curvilíneo da mulher e ela jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase completo ao toque da minha garota especialista.

Emmett soltou um suspiro ao meu lado e balançou a cabeça, vagamente murmurando alguma coisa sobre ir para casa de Rose. Eu ri porque eu sabia pela experiência que assistindo Bella poderia fazer para um homem e, eu apostaria dinheiro que um monte de casais teria sexo muito quente, depois de um encontro com a minha menina. Ela virou-se, então, como se ela sentia-me olhando para ela e seus belos olhos castanhos encontraram os meus através da sala. Um lento sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto ela continuava a mover-se com a batida da música, os braços em torno de algum idiota que não podia acreditar na sua sorte, seus olhos saltaram de sua cabeça. Seus olhos, porém, eram apenas para mim, quando ela apertou contra ele e moeu seu bichano contra sua perna.

Eu segurei seu olhar quando ela colocou em seu show. Agora que ela sabia que eu estava aqui, ela retirou todas as paradas conseguindo-me tão quente e chateado como ela poderia, antes que ela deixe-me levá-la para casa para foder. Ela adorava me fazer assisti-la dançar com outros homens, deixando suas mãos tocar seu corpo... O meu corpo. Ela gostava de me deixar à beira de lutar antes que ela me colocava fora da minha miséria. Eu sabia e eu me apaixonei por ela a cada momento.

Ela virou-se em seus braços, apertando sua bunda contra seu pau, que estava sem dúvida difícil de sua proximidade. Ela tirou as mãos e os levou sobre seu corpo, ela e seus dedos escovaram os lados de seus seios, sua barriga para baixo e sobre os quadris. Cerrei os punhos juntos com a visão. Não importa quantas vezes ela faz isso, ela sempre me levava a beira da insanidade.

Suas mãos foram em direção à junção de suas coxas e eu estava feito, empurrando meu caminho através da multidão. Bella me observava o tempo todo, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios enquanto seu corpo ondulava sob suas mãos. Parei em frente a ela, meus olhos apenas nela. "Tira as mãos", eu disse suavemente. Bella tremeu e eu sabia que não era de seu toque, era de minhas palavras e meu rosto, a ameaça em si.

"Desculpe, amigo, ela está claramente ocupada" o idiota respondeu, continuando a correr as mãos sobre as coxas, cada vez mais perto do paraíso.

"Ela é minha, e se você não tirar suas mãos dela agora, você não terá nenhuma para apalpar as outras meninas" eu rosnei. Eu finalmente olhei para ele e seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso bobo se congelou no lugar. Ainda assim, suas mãos permaneceram onde estavam, mas eles não se moveram mais. Bella continuou a olhar para mim e lamber os lábios provocativamente, balançando os quadris ao ritmo da música. "Você tem até o contar de três. Um, dois...", e ele se foi, movendo-se por entre a multidão rapidamente como se tivesse medo que eu iria persegui-lo e chutar sua bunda. Como se eu fosse dar um passo longe da minha menina agora e esperar para o próximo predador para ir junto.

Ela mudou-se para mim e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, apertando seus seios deliciosos contra o meu peito enquanto ela se inclinou perto do meu ouvido e disse: "Demorou bastante." Agarrei sua cintura e deixar meus dedos acariciar seu rabo apertado um pouco.

"Eu estive aqui por algum tempo. Vi o que aconteceu no palco." Ela sorriu em triunfo nas minhas palavras. "Eu estava prestes a entrar no palco, quando você cuidou das coisas sozinha."

Ela trouxe seus lábios na minha orelha e beliscou suavemente, fazendo-me gemer de desejo. Se eu não conseguisse transar com ela em breve, eu iria morrer. "Você gostou baby?"

"Sim e não. Eu não gosto de sua boca e mãos sobre você, mas eu gostei de como você lidou com isso. Estava quente como o inferno e eu queria transar com você ali no palco e mostrar a todos a quem você pertence." Ela mordeu minha orelha e eu fechei os olhos de prazer.

"Por que não?" ela perguntou, com as mãos mergulhando no meu cabelo enquanto ela continuava a chupar e morder minha orelha.

"Porque, ninguém ver seu atordoante corpo nu, além de mim. Ninguém ver como você se move quando eu te tocar, além de mim. Ninguém ouve os gemidos de quando eu te provar, além de mim. Ninguém ouvir os sons que você faz quando eu te foder, além de mim. Só eu, baby." Minha voz era um ronronar baixo, e ela engasgou com minhas palavras.

Ela mordeu o lábio e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus olhos estavam com fome de desejo por mim. "Leve-me para casa e faça-me fazer esses sons, Edward. Só você". Isso era tudo que eu precisava e eu agarrei-lhe a mão e rapidamente saímos do edifício.

Eu mal ouvi Emmett rindo atrás de nós, quando fizemos nosso caminho através do estacionamento e chegávamos até meu carro. Minha necessidade por ela era louca e, eu não acho que eu poderia fazer todo o caminho de casa. O estacionamento estava vazio agora, mas por quanto tempo? Eu a coloquei sobre o capô da minha Mercedes e ela olhou para mim com olhos arregalados e excitados.

Eu entrei entre suas pernas e, puxei-a para mim pela cintura até que nossos corpos estavam cheios um contra o outro. Agarrei seu delicioso pequeno corpo ao meu, quando ela chegou-se, enredando os dedos no cabelo na minha nuca e puxando meu rosto ao dela até que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Ela chupou meu lábio superior em sua boca, enquanto eu puxei o lábio inferior para a minha. Meu pau endureceu na minha calça, com seus dentes roçando meu lábio superior. Abrir a minha boca empurrei minha língua ao encontro dela, saboreando uma combinação explosiva de uísque e o sabor doce que era unicamente Bella.

Ela revirou os quadris contra mim pressionando seu bichano mal coberto duramente contra minha ereção confinada na calça. Meus quadris instintivamente empurraram para frente e eu me perdi na sensação de nossos corpos em moagem juntos.

Ela quebrou nosso beijo e arrastou seus dentes ao longo da minha mandíbula até meu ouvido me fazendo gemer de prazer. Ela mordeu brincando na minha orelha e rosnei instintivamente, fazendo-a rir de leve em troca.

"Bella, você está me deixando louco," murmurei enquanto corria meus lábios ao longo do comprimento de seu pescoço.

"Isso é uma espécie de ponto aqui, baby. Agora cale a boca e me tome", sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro em meu ouvido provocando um arrepio de prazer que correu pela minha espinha. Suas palavras, seus dentes, seu corpo, era muito, e eu queria tudo, mas agora eu não precisava de nada mais do que me perder na sensação de seu sexy corpo movendo pecaminosamente contra a mim.

Ela desenrolou os braços do meu pescoço arrastando os dedos lentamente ao longo da gola da minha camisa. Ela puxou uma de suas mãos longe do tecido e traçou os dedos na pele da minha garganta, toda a minha mandíbula, as unhas arranhando levemente contra a minha pequena sombra de cinco horas, deixando minha pele formigando.

Nossos olhos se encontraram quando ela traçou um dedo em meus lábios. Abri minha boca, e chupei seu dedo entre eles, minha língua enrolando e meus dentes pressionando suavemente contra ele. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu gemi, meu pau se tornar ainda mais difícil, se é que isso era possível. Ela tirou o dedo da minha boca, movendo a mão para se juntar a outra que tinha estado em um aperto firme no material da frente da minha camisa, desde que assumi o dedo em minha boca.

"Eu preciso de você, Edward. Eu quero você, muito." Ela se empurrou com força contra mim para pontuar seu ponto. Eu senti uma guerra começar a travar dentro de mim. Eu sabia que isso ia muito longe e muito rápido, mas eu me senti compelido a continuar ainda mais pela minha necessidade de reclamá-la.

"Por favor", ela ronronou sedutoramente com sua língua correndo levemente sobre o escudo do meu ouvido. Eu tinha certeza de que não havia som melhor na porra do mundo todo, do que o de minha Bella implorando para eu levá-la.

Ela empurrou contra mim novamente, meus quadris deslizaram em conjunto com o dela quando eu mudei minhas mãos para baixo ao longo de seus lados para envolver a curva deliciosa de sua bunda. Ela empurrou, eu puxei. Ela puxou, eu empurrei.

Nós nos mudamos quase freneticamente, a nossa respiração cada vez mais alta até que os únicos sons que podíamos ouvir eram que de roupas farfalhando, quando nossos corpos pressionavam um contra o outro, os sussurros de nossos beijos aquecidos, e os gemidos que aumentavam de volume a cada mudança de seu bichano contra mim.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo meu nome e mudei meus olhos de seu belo rosto para olhar a inclinação de seu pescoço e mais abaixo para se concentrar em seu peito perfeito. Eu me inclinei para frente, e pressionei a boca aberta contra essas fodas sardas sexys que me chamou a atenção mais cedo, antes de meus lábios continuaram até um de seus seios cobertos de seda vermelha.

Eu senti seu mamilo reagir ao calor da minha boca, eu desenhei-a entre meus lábios e pressionei minha língua nele. Suas mãos se moveram para o meu cabelo de novo, puxando quando eu me mudei de um seio para o outro e pouco para baixo no pico perfeito, sorrindo presunçosamente em seu gemido de prazer. Eu continuei a devorar seu peito, enquanto minha mão fez o seu caminho a partir de sua bunda, ao redor de seu corpo para pressionar em seu clitóris.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse que as pessoas vissem você transando comigo, Edward", ela riu sem fôlego quando eu puxei sua calcinha já encharcada para o lado e deixei meu polegar à deriva através de seu pacote pequeno de nervos.

"Não há ninguém aqui, Bella. E eu realmente não dou a mínima que alguém veja agora" Eu disse, enquanto eu trabalhei meus dedos contra seu sexo quente e úmido.

Seus quadris moveram-se contra mim e eu poderia dizer que ela estava perto. Suas mãos caíram de meu cabelo, movendo-se para os meus braços e apertando meu bíceps. Ela empurrou de novo, mantendo-se lá e eu a senti tremer.

"Oh foda. Ah, sim," ela gritou quando ela veio contra meus dedos. Os dedos da minha mão que ainda estava na bunda dela, cavou sua pele puxando-a para mim várias vezes, meu pau ainda preso, de repente desesperado por um pouco de alívio.

Eu lentamente arrastado meus lábios de seu peito para o pescoço, empurrando minha língua para fora e provando o suor salgado em sua pele com meus quadris empurrando violentamente, pedindo a ela para seguir, até que eu senti o aperto no meu estômago. Eu estava muito perto de chegar em minhas calças, como a porra de um adolescente inexperiente, mas eu não poderia ter me importado menos no momento.

"Maldição quente, pornografia livre!" A voz arrastada excessivamente alta e bêbada de James, meu suposto amigo, veio de algum lugar à distância. Sua voz era ilegível e finalizou a solida ereção e o tesão que eu estava ostentando toda a noite, caíram mais rápido do que eu pensava ser humanamente possível.

"Foda-se", eu rosnei quando meu corpo instantaneamente perdeu toda a sua força. Eu relutantemente me afastei de Bella e olhei por cima do ombro o fucktard* e seus tietes que estavam fazendo seu caminho para nós.

*fucktard – é essencialmente um termo pejorativo, soa como retardado ou idiota mesmo.

"Puta merda, Cullen é você?" ele questionou soando genuinamente surpreso. Ele tropeçou um pouco quando ele apertou os olhos e, inclinou a cabeça tentando discernir se era de fato eu, que ele estava vendo. Ele estava tendo um momento difícil, já que meu rosto estava na sombra, com a única luz do estacionamento estava diretamente atrás de mim.

"Sim Hunter, sou eu", eu disse entre os dentes cerrados. Eu sei que não é toda noite que eu me encontro devastando minha menina pecaminosamente quente sobre o capô do meu carro, mas por que diabos ele tem que agir como se fosse um maldito choque?

"Bem, droga e eu que pensei que a nossa menina suja era apenas uma provocadora de pinto pequeno", ele riu e piscou mais exageradamente para Bella. Eu senti a raiva quente branca em meu filtro pelo meu sistema quando ele chamou Bella de nossa menina. Ela foi, é e sempre será minha. Antes que eu pudesse verbalizar a minha raiva, Bella pulou do carro e sorriu docemente quando ela passou por mim e caminhou em direção a James.

Eu sufoquei um rosnado irritado quando ela se inclinou na ponta dos pés trazendo a boca muito perto da sua, antes de virar um pouco a cabeça para pressionar seus lábios perto de seu ouvido. Ela riu um pouco quando ele gemeu em sua proximidade e níveo e sussurrou para que eu e seus três fãs pudessem ouvir cada palavra sua.

"Ah James, me desculpe eu provoquei o seu pinto pequeno. Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo." Ela acariciou sua bochecha e se virou para mim com uma piscadela. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri com indulgência, sabendo que nada do que eu dissesse iria para-la quando ela estava assim.

Bella caminhou de volta para onde eu estava, olhando para mim com severidade por um momento antes de franzir os lábios inchados dos beijos em uma expressão de desagrado sedutora que fez meu pau lutar contra minhas calças de novo, em quanto eu pensava sobre todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com a pequena boca impertinente dela.

"Você sabe Edward, que não é divertido andar com minha calcinha toda encharcada como está. É totalmente desconfortável. E já que é sua culpa que estou nesta situação eu acho que você deve me ajudar", sua voz tinha tomado um tom mais profundo, mais sensual. Fui golpeado com o pensamento impressionante de livra-la, do que eu sabia ser nossa pequena quase reunião de foda no meu carro, de sua tanga, em público. Minha menina é foda mau e eu não teria de outra maneira.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em desafio quando eu não respondi com rapidez suficiente para ela, e ela já subiu seu vestido foda muito curto, mais alto em suas coxas.

Mudei rapidamente, então porque Deus sabe até onde ela iria com essa merda se ela tivesse que remover a própria calcinha, e eu vou ser amaldiçoado se aquele bastardo do James nunca viu sua bunda.

Agachei-me e deslizei as mãos por baixo da bainha de seu vestido, apenas escovando meus dedos ao longo de sua pele quente. Eu tive que apertar o meu domínio sobre seus quadris para me impedir de enterrar meu dedo, ou melhor, ainda o meu rosto em seu calor escorregadio quando ela gemeu ao nosso contato. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e lentamente puxei a calcinha para baixo como ela tinha tudo, mas o comando de mim. Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito para se firmar quando ela chutou para fora. A minúscula tanga rendada vermelha atingiu minha perna e caiu no chão.

"Isso é muito melhor. Obrigado, querido", ela balbuciou enquanto balançando experimentalmente. Abaixei-me peguei a calcinha e coloquei-a em meu bolso para mantê-la segura.

"Você é um menino tão sujo", ela riu. Revirei os olhos e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela.

"Eu vou te mostrar quão sujo quando chegarmos em casa, Sra. Swan," Eu lambi meus lábios lascivamente, uma vez que estava estabelecido no meu lugar.

"Isso é uma promessa, Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou timidamente olhando para mim através de seus cílios.

"É melhor você fodidamente acreditar, baby", eu disse-lhe sinceramente e joguei o carro em marcha e acelerei para fora do estacionamento.

Pedi a Bella várias vezes para colocar o cinto de segurança e permanecer em seu assento enquanto eu dirigia em alta velocidade pela cidade com pressa para chegar a sua casa e para a cama, mas ela ignorou minha insistência d ela tomar qualquer ação preventiva e levantou-se nos joelhos e se inclinou sobre o console central e começou a me provocar correndo pequenos beijos ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Você quer que eu provoque um maldito acidente Bella?" Eu quase gritei, quando a mão dela apertou meu pênis dolorido através do fino tecido da minha calça.

"Não, Edward eu quero que você pare de chatear-me sobre a merda e me leve para o seu lugar e me foda corretamente", respondeu ela descaradamente nunca removendo a mão do meu pau.

Bati o carro em parque, sai e abri a porta de Bella dentro de trinta segundos puxa-a na calçada. Arrastei-a rapidamente ao longo da calçada, em um ritmo que a fez quase correr para acompanhar.

Eu soltei a mão dela enquanto abria a porta da frente e me afastei para deixá-la entrar primeiro. Acendi a luz do vestíbulo já que a casa estava escura, exceto pela luz da lua que se infiltrava através das janelas da sala. Em seu estado menos sóbrio, eu não sabia o quão bem ela estaria tropeçando no escuro naquelas botas foda-me que ela usava. Agarrei a mão dela novamente e levei-a pelo corredor curto para o quarto.

Eu virei o interruptor de luz, quando entramos no quarto e chutei a porta fechada, pressionando-a contra ela. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando enrolou sua perna direita em torno de minha esquerda, sua buceta parecia fogo líquido na minha perna. Eu resmunguei com a sensação e envolvi seus longos cachos marrons ao redor da minha mão esquerda, inclinando a cabeça e capturando sua orelha delicada entre meus lábios. Chupei por um momento enquanto ela se contorcia contra mim, então eu mordi tão suavemente. Suas mãos encontraram o meu cabelo e começou a puxar de novo, ela pega um na fronteira limite entre o prazer e a dor, e eu oscilava de forma imprudente com ela.

"Eu acredito que você me pediu para te foder corretamente, Senhorita Swan?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e gemeu quando meus dentes rasparam ao longo da linha do maxilar, o pescoço dela gracioso e na curva de seu ombro. "Eu não posso ouvir você, Bella. Que foi que você disse?"

"Eu quero", ela sussurrou sem fôlego, seu corpo ondulante sob meus lábios e mãos. Eu corri meu polegar sobre seu seio direito e senti um seixo sob meu toque.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei asperamente.

"Eu quero você", ela respondeu, tentando se aproximar de mim, mas eu a mantinha pressionada contra a porta e continuei meu ataque com meus dentes e língua em sua carne deliciosa.

"Você me quer?" Perguntei contra sua garganta pálida. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu ri, afastando-se dela e girando em torno dela para que ela enfrentasse a porta, as palmas das mãos planas contra a madeira. Ela parecia um condenado prestes a ser revistado, embora extremamente sexy. Mudei o cabelo sobre o ombro esquerdo e pressionou beijos suaves ao longo da nuca, enquanto executava minhas mãos para cima e para baixo, de volta completamente nua. Eu sabia o quão sensível ela estava lá e com certeza, arrepios subiram em sua pele linda.

"Você diz que me quer, mas então você puxa porcaria como você fez esta noite. Porque eu devo acreditar?" Exigi asperamente, antes de afundar meus dentes suavemente em seu pescoço. Ela adorava quando eu a mordia, ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, os seios achatamento contra a porta. Chupei o local na parte de trás do seu pescoço, logo abaixo de seu couro cabeludo. Ela era minha e eu estava marcando-a como tal. Ela gemeu e começou a remover as mãos da porta, mas eu a prendi lá com o meu, pressionando meu corpo febril por trás do dela. Sua bunda perfeita esfregou contra o meu pau e eu ansiava por estar dentro dela. Mas eu não podia levá-la ainda. Ela brincou fora de mim a noite toda e agora era a minha vez.

Eu puxei meus lábios longe de seu pescoço e admirei a contusão já púrpura que eu tinha deixado em sua pele leitosa. Ele se destacou como um sinal de néon e eu porra adorei. Coloquei suaves mordidas beliscando em seu pescoço e ao longo de seu ombro, parando para mover seu cabelo para o outro lado e dar a atenção esquerda igual. "Você tem alguma explicação para isso, Bella?" Eu perguntei quando eu afundei meus dentes em sua pele novamente e chupei duro. Ela não respondeu, continuando a deixar sair os mais sexys gemidos conhecido pelo homem, fazendo-me ansiar para me enterrar dentro dela e fazê-la gemer mais alto.

"Se você não me responder, eu não vou te dar o que você quer baby. Eu não vou transar com você até que você não possa se lembrar do seu próprio nome. Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso acontecer, não sabe?" Ela suspirou em resposta e suas mãos flexionaram contra a porta. "Eu vou fazer isso de modo que eu serei tudo que você vê, tudo o que você sente. Você quer isso, não é? Responda-me!" Eu exigia.

"Sim!" gritou ela, tentando afastar-se da porta, mas eu segurei firme.

"Então, me diga. Diga-me por que você deixa James colocou as mãos sobre você. Diga-me por que você deixa perfeitos estranhos sentir este corpo, meu corpo, em uma pista de dança. Você quer que eu sofra baby? Você quer que eu tenha tanta inveja que eu não consiga ver direito? Você quer que eu lute com alguém por você? Você quer que eu mate para você?" Minha voz era suave quando eu sussurrei as palavras em seu ouvido enquanto eu a pressionava por trás. "Eu faria, você sabe. Eu faria qualquer coisa para chegar até você, para fazê-la minha. Você gosta disso, não é baby?"

"Sim", respondeu ela ofegante, deixando escapar um soluço, eu lambi sua orelha novamente.

"Você quer me fazer louco? Você quer fazer-me queimar por você?"

"Sim, eu quero." Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto eu continuava a lamber de sua orelha a seu pescoço e de volta suavemente. Ela tinha gosto de pêssegos e sal, que deveria ser uma combinação estranha, mas era realmente um sabor inebriante.

"Por quê?" Eu deixei minhas mãos ir e correr sobre a curva de seu traseiro, até a borda do vestido e avançar aos poucos, deixando-a passear em cima de suas coxas. Eu senti que a pele sedosa, macia como a de seu vestido e reprimi um gemido quando eu avancei o vestido cada vez mais alto, revelando a borda de suas deliciosas nádegas. Cheguei entre as pernas e corri o dedo para cima e para baixo em sua fenda molhada.

"Foda-se", ela murmurou, deixando a testa descansar contra a porta, enquanto eu brincava com ela com o meu dedo médio, sacudindo-o contra seu clitóris, movendo-o em círculos que eu sabia que ela gostava. Eu poderia fazer com que ela viesse em menos de um minuto, se eu quisesse, mas onde estava à diversão nisso? Não depois da maneira como ela se comportou esta noite, ela precisava sofrer um pouco como eu sofri.

"Eu vou precisar de uma resposta ou eu vou parar, baby. Você não quer que eu pare, não é?"

"Não se atreva", ela sussurrou, virando a cabeça para olhar para mim, seus olhos castanhos tirando com fogo. Deus, ela era linda. Bonita e frustrante e sexy e irritante e minha, toda minha.

"Então se explique." Enfiei meu dedo médio em sua vagina e lentamente desenhei para dentro e para fora. Eu parei depois de alguns movimentos e ela soltou um gemido adorável. "Eu estou esperando".

"Porque você é quente como o inferno quando você está louco", respondeu ela, com a voz fervendo com frustração e desejo. "Porque quando você olha para mim do outro lado do salão, quando as mãos de outro cara estão em mim, é... Eu não sei, é tudo que eu nem sequer sinto o seu toque mais, Edward eu sinto que é você... O calor a partir do seu olhar, e é como você estivesse me tocando com apenas seus olhos. Meu corpo sente como ele está pegando fogo e tudo que eu quero é que você venha e me marque como seu. A maneira que você me quer... do jeito que eu quero você. É inebriante, como uma droga que eu tenho que ter." Comecei a mexer meu dedo dentro dela novamente e ela engasgou com a sensação.

"Eu sei que você estava brincando antes, sobre o desejo de transar comigo no palco com a observação de todos. Eu sei que você nunca faria isso, porque isso, nós, é sagrada. Mas, Edward?" Sua voz estava sem fôlego, quando eu deslizei um segundo dedo dentro dela e comecei a mover mais rapidamente, suas palavras acendendo o fogo dentro de mim mesmo. Eu queria transar com ela, duro.

"O que?" Eu grunhi, movendo os dedos mais rápidos.

"Eu gostaria que você." Eu gemia com a imagem, de levá-la no palco na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas. "Eu ia deixar você, porque quando você me toca, nada mais existe. Eu não iria perceber se eles começassem a cobrar ingresso apenas para assistir-nos foder. Não me importaria se eles nos deram uma ovação de pé. Tudo o que eu sentiria, veria e ouviria é você. " Como era possível que ela sentia a mesma paixão que eu? O fato de que ela fez, faz de mim o homem mais sortudo vivo.

Eu deslizei meus dedos dela e virei-a, esmagando meus lábios nos dela e puxando seu corpo contra o meu. Ela impulsionou-se para cima e enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, os saltos escavando na minha bunda, mas eu não dou a mínima. Eu queria comê-la viva, direto contra a porta. Mas eu me fiz puxá-la para longe da porta e levá-la para a cama. Eu me inclinei para frente até sua bunda bater o colchão e depois puxado para trás, suavemente desenrolando-a de volta de mim. Ela começou a protestar e eu coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios.

"Não, amor, deixa eu te mostrar. Deixe-me mostrar o que você significa para mim, o que você faz para mim. Como eu anseio você. Você é o sangue que corre em minhas veias... Você é meu coração batendo, o ar que respiro. Você é tudo e o pensamento de perder você me deixa louco." Ela mordeu o lábio e estendeu a mão para mim, os olhos brilhando de amor. Abaixei-me e capturei seus lábios de rubi, o meu beijo suave, apesar da posse de minhas palavras. Eu me afastei e prendi seus olhos com os meus. "Eu te amo. Sempre amarei. Sempre."

Seu punho disparou e ela me puxou para cima dela, nossos corpos batendo juntos quando eu desabei sobre a cama. Nós rolamos sobre a cama king size e eu peguei a borda da cômoda para manter-nos de bater no chão. Rolei de costas para o centro da cama e olhei para ela, seu corpo espalhado sobre a cama, aberto e convidativo, pronto para mim. Inclinei-me para beijá-la novamente, desta vez com fome e seus braços em volta de mim, seus dedos cavando em minhas costas enquanto ela procurou me trazer mais perto. Não foi o suficiente, mas nunca seria até que eu estivesse dentro dela. Só então pararia de queimar, mas eu amava o sentimento, a necessidade que eu tinha por ela.

Eu me afastei e estendi a mão à bainha de seu vestido, que tinha subido quase até a cintura de qualquer maneira. Seu bichano encerado estava brilhando com sua umidade e lambi meus lábios na visão dela, tão pronta para mim. Eu puxei o vestido e ela sentou-se o suficiente para eu levá-la fora, seu corpo completamente nu diante de mim, exceto pelas pernas, ainda vestidas com as botas foda-me. Eles foram se hospedar. Eu gemia com a visão dela. Não importa quantas vezes eu a visse nua, ela sempre me tirava o fôlego.

Meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente quando minhas mãos se moviam por seu corpo, segurando seus seios perfeitos em minhas mãos, passando os polegares sobre os mamilos rosados. Eles se destacaram com orgulho ao meu toque e eu rasguei meus lábios dos dela para capturar o caminho certo na minha boca enquanto eu acariciava o outro com meus dedos. Deus, o gosto dela! Eu abriria mão de comida, água... tudo, desde que eu pudesse sentir Bella para o resto da minha vida.

Ela mudou-se inquieta debaixo de mim quando eu desloquei para o outro seio, concedendo-o igual atenção. Eu acariciava a mão pelo seu estômago plano, amando o jeito que curvada sob minhas mãos, traçando um dedo sobre seu osso do quadril antes de mudar para aquela fornalha molhada que estava me chamando. Eu parei meus dedos até sua entrada escorregadia; deslizando-os dentro dela e sentindo meus olhos rolarem para trás em minha cabeça no calor, apertado e molhado me envolvendo. Eu não podia esperar para que fosse meu pau, mas eu tinha que provar a ela primeiro.

Eu arrastei minha língua na sua barriga, traçando círculos em torno de seu umbigo antes de penetra-la quando ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa abaixo de mim. Sorri para a reação dela e fiz isso de novo, desta vez provocando um longo, gemido alto. "Gosta disso, você gosta baby?" Eu fiz isso de novo e suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo e me seguraram no lugar quando eu mudei minha língua sobre ela. "Eu também gosto, mas eu gosto de outra coisa ainda melhor. Preciso provar você, Bella." Ela estremeceu e me liberou. Eu sorri e dei um beijo em seu quadril, depois lambi meu caminho até o osso do quadril, para baixo ao longo de sua cintura e, finalmente, para o seu bichano, onde tomei uma longa lambida. Isto aqui era o céu. Eu morreria um homem feliz se eu tivesse acesso ao seu bichano para o resto da minha existência.

Mudei meus dedos dentro e fora dela enquanto eu chupava e mordiscava seu bichano. Ela começou a gemer a sério e mover-se debaixo de mim, com as mãos para trás em minha cabeça, me segurando no lugar enquanto ela empurrou contra mim, porra meu rosto com seu bichano. Eu adorava quando ela assumia o controle assim e mudei minha língua mais rápido contra seu clitóris, achatando-a contra ela e, em seguida, balançando a cabeça quando eu mudei-a firmemente sobre ela. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e eu sabia que não demoraria, então eu curvo os meus dedos para o clitóris e o ponto que sempre lhe envia sobre a lua. Ela gritou meu nome quando ela se desfez em mim, seu corpo convulsionando enquanto eu lambia e chupava o seu orgasmo.

Uma vez não foi suficiente e eu a trouxe de novo e de novo, usando a minha língua e os meus dedos para levá-la tão louca como ela dirigiu-me sempre que eu a vi na pista de dança. Ela nunca me esqueça, nunca esqueça o que eu poderia fazer para ela, não importa o quão perto ela deixá-los chegar a tocar o que era meu. Ninguém poderia fazê-la se sentir como eu fazia e foi esse fato que me impediu de ir longe demais quando eu a reivindicava. Era o meu nome que ela gritava mais e mais quando ela vinha e seria sempre comigo.

Levantei-me e arranquei minha camisa, sem me incomodar com os botões, apenas deixá-los voar aberto. Ela riu quando eu rasguei-a e minha camiseta branca e calças e boxers logo em seguida. Eu deslizei de volta ao seu corpo e alinhados meu pau com sua abertura, sorrindo quando eu vi aqueles belos olhos castanhos atordoados com prazer abaixo de mim. Eu adorava vê-la totalmente saciada, ela estava tão raramente completamente satisfeita. Entrei lá lentamente e seus olhos se fecharam quando ela mordeu o lábio com a sensação de mim enchendo-a. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta de mim, e aqueles saltos encontrado posse contra minha bunda quando ela levantou os quadris para encontrar os meus. Doeu um pouco, mas também me incentivou a ir mais fundo dentro dela.

"Você é minha", eu disse a ela, começando a pegar o meu ritmo dentro dela. Os olhos dela brilharam abertos e ela sorriu para mim impertinente. Inclinei-me e beijei aquele sorriso do rosto dela, nossas línguas confrontando juntas, quando nossos corpos chocaram mais e mais. Ela cavou seu calcanhar em mim e eu empurrei de surpresa. Ela usou isso para sua vantagem e rolou-nos de forma que ela estava em cima de mim. Eu ainda estava dentro dela e a visão de Bella, gloriosamente nua, exceto para aquelas botas sexys vermelhas, subindo e descendo no meu pau enquanto acariciava seus seios quase fez-me vir.

Eu agarrei sua bunda e diminui seus movimentos. De jeito nenhum que eu ia vir, sem ela vir pelo menos mais uma vez. O sorriso estava de volta em seu rosto quando ela montou em mim. Pode haver uma visão mais bela neste mundo, mas eu era incapaz de pensar em qualquer, ela molhou os lábios e manteve seu olhar fixo no meu. Ela se inclinou e beijou-me, seus mamilos duros esfregando contra o meu peito enquanto ela se movia sobre mim.

"Edward", ela murmurou, beijando seu caminho através de minhas bochechas e no meu queixo.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, meus lábios se movendo sobre seu pescoço, saboreando a sensação de estar dentro dela.

"Você é meu também." Eu ri contra o pescoço dela, quando eu concordei e chupei. Ela se afastou e sorriu para mim, passando os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto seus quadris se moveram sinuosamente sobre mim. Agarrei sua cintura com uma mão e usei a minha esquerda para brincar com seu clitóris novamente. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, enquanto eu corria círculos lentos sobre seu broto duro. Ela começou a se mover mais rápido, então eu aumentei minha velocidade também.

Eu a senti começar a apertar em volta de mim e eu gostava de vê-la quando ela vinha, seus seios empurrando para frente, seu corpo brilhando com suor, boa e saudável, um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Ela era gloriosa e a sensação de sua vinda à minha volta era suficiente para me fazer vir fora. Eu vim dentro dela com algumas estocadas profundas e que parecia defini-la novamente, como ela apertou em torno de mim e chamou meu nome. "Edward..." Eu nunca canso de ouvir meu nome vindo de seus lábios quando ela encontra seu prazer.

Ela desceu do seu alto com um sorriso satisfeito e caiu contra mim, a cabeça cavando meu ombro enquanto eu deslizo para fora dela e passei meus braços em torno dela. Nós ficamos lá por um tempo, a nossa respiração em sintonia como nós mesmos geralmente estávamos. Fiquei maravilhado com as emoções que ela pode trazer para fora de mim, o amor, raiva, frustração, paixão, desejo... sempre desejo. Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que ela sempre ia e eu iria suportar qualquer tortura que ela pensasse para me atormentar, porque no final, ela sempre voltava para casa comigo.

"Edward", ela sussurrou, beijando minha orelha suavemente.

"Sim, amor?"

"Há a abertura de um novo clube amanhã à noite. Quer ir?" Suas palavras foram pontuadas com outro beijo e depois uma risada, quando eu rolei e a prendi na cama. Eu olhei para o rosto brilhante e balancei a cabeça. Furiosa, mulher louca.

"A que horas você quer que eu esteja lá?" Sim, eu era um filho da puta louco, e masoquista, mas quando eu tinha esse olhar à frente valia a pena. Entrei lá novamente e sorri quando eu imaginava o que iria realizar amanhã à noite.


End file.
